conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Eirdren
General information This is the standardized language of the Eirdred province of the Yibouhese Empire. It is sister languages with the mutually intelligible Lithenese (Liden) and Jeneik (Jent'ren), although mutual intelligibility is diminished between Lithenese and Jeneik. Historically, Eirdren was the official language of the Chosen Empire, which encompassed most of the coastal portions of what is now Eirdred, Lithen and Jeneik province, and as the military and cultural center of the empire, what is now Eirdred City and her native tongue set the course of evolution for both of her sister tongues. However, since the dissolution of the Chosen Empire and it's incorporation into Yibouh over the past three centuries, it's two sister languages have had the opportunity to grow further on their own. Eirdren, literally meaning "Speech of the Red" has fared better in survival as well, since incorporation by the Yibouhese, with all official documentation and proceedings occurring in both languages, although in daily life few opt to speak Yibouhese within Eirdred City. The remainder of the province is varied, with coastal towns of Eirdren monolinguals, to cultures in the upslope steppes that never spoke Eirdren to begin with and do so only when forced through commerce or government. Eirdren is one of the most spoken minority languages in the Yibouh capital of Pho-Boteth as a consequence of a large ex-patriot population, and while several businesses and communities cater to this fact, no official proceedings or documents in Pho-Boteth recognize Eirdren as an official language. Eirdren shares little phonology with Yibouh, and unlike other cultures outside of the former Chosen Empire that have been absorbed by Yibouh, it has not adopted the character script of Yibouh, as a phonetic system of writing was adopted long before contact with Yibouh. However, as a more technologically advanced culture, Yibouh has imparted several words to the Eirdren language, and other words in Eirdren have been fashioned from direct translations of Yibouhese words. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Phonotactics Grammar Nouns Verbs Syntax Vocabulary Example text 'Sei pahm chelr rok dorthet mei' 'Sing me songs of high warm tide' Huelt pathen juih dorak My lover said to me 'Dorthet krü'shaih tau tihued, shok! 'Of plums and wine and apple tarts du shah du kel jen'shei' To chase away this frost' 'Greml du Trik, Shik, Duredul 'No Trik or Shik or Duredul' Buet jau nechlin puiht Can free me from this bore Hul huelt krau'oir dulen reniht For pork and fish and potatoes du par du pok du gorl They drain near all my soul.' kae kae kae! '' (women) Hey hey hey!'' roi roi roi! ''(men) Ho ho ho!'' Huelt pathen, kae lah'l krüpahm'elt muih daz But honey is an all-tide treat, my dear Kae lah'l krü'pahm'elt muih daz Honey is an all-tide treat. roi kae! '' (men) ''Ho! ''(women) ''Hey! LITERAL TRANSLATION OF SONG "(command) warm middle came song give' I(possessive) lover (inward direction/ to me) spoke 'song cold mist (outwardly) push(future), however/conditional on! with/including plum, with wine, pastry apple' 'Others(passive) with/including Trik (a farming family) Shik (a fishing family) and Duredul (a family of merchants) stuck in boringness is I (passive) I (possessive) most higher spirit is removing with pork with fish with potato (Expletives used only by women and "feminine" men (i.e. males in child rearing and education professions or who are primary caregivers of their children)) (Expletives used only by men and "masculine" women (i.e. females who are not the primary caregivers of their children) My lover, (emphasis) honey (passive) all-tide's treat is eaten (emphasis) honey (passive) all-tide's treat is eaten Cold (circular forward direction) warm becomes (that fact) if known by bees, bees will prepare Therefore, (emphasis) honey (passive) all-tide treat is eaten Category:Languages Category:FFD